brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 June 2017
07:28 Bye, Dadaw. 07:31 Wait I see the problem 07:31 Change 600000 to 60000 07:31 in the bot.js? 07:31 In the chat.js, yeah 07:31 brb, dinner, back In 10 minutes 07:32 Alright 07:34 Did I miss something important? 07:38 Found the issue 07:39 You really do have to import ChatHacks, it seems 07:41 If my bot creates a log in a minute from now, I found the fix for the issue 07:42 Type "Kocka" into chat to summon me when Lavertus returns 07:45 back 07:45 Alright no need to summon me 07:45 I'll change it to 60000 now 07:45 basically copy everything from User:KockaBot/chat.js into User:LavertusBot/chat.js 07:46 ok 07:46 And then clean your cache 07:46 And if it doesn't clear wait a minute and clean it again 07:49 Ok, i've done it 07:49 Alright, can you open your JavaScript console and type "active()" into it? 07:49 if it returns an error, your cache isn't cleared yet 07:45 Alright no need to summon me 07:45 I'll change it to 60000 now 07:45 basically copy everything from User:KockaBot/chat.js into User:LavertusBot/chat.js 07:46 ok 07:46 And then clean your cache 07:46 And if it doesn't clear wait a minute and clean it again 07:49 Ok, i've done it 07:49 Alright, can you open your JavaScript console and type "active()" into it? 07:49 if it returns an error, your cache isn't cleared yet 07:50 Alright it's fine :P 07:51 07:45 I'll change it to 60000 now 07:45 basically copy everything from User:KockaBot/chat.js into User:LavertusBot/chat.js 07:46 ok 07:46 And then clean your cache 07:46 And if it doesn't clear wait a minute and clean it again 07:49 Ok, i've done it 07:49 Alright, can you open your JavaScript console and type "active()" into it? 07:49 if it returns an error, your cache isn't cleared yet 07:50 Alright it's fine :P 07:51 07:53 I typed it and 07:53 Object { events: Object, afterInitQueue: Array0, socket: Object, roomId: "1814", model: Object, viewDiscussion: Object, viewUsers: Object, activityTimer: 14, unreadMessage: 0, isInitialized: true, 1 more… } 07:53 Yeah, your logger is working 07:53 look at the link I linked 07:53 i see 07:54 (happy) 07:54 Thanks 07:54 no problem 07:54 I'm gonna go now 07:54 cya o/ 07:54 Bye o/ 07:55 Brickipedia:Chat/logs if you don't see anything, clear your cache 07:55 *if you don't see anything with 2nd June 07:57 I'm glad they finally work 07:59 wb 07:59 back 07:59 The logs are finally working 08:00 Brickipedia:Chat/logs might need to clear your cache for today's to appear 08:00 gello 08:00 Wb. 08:00 Remember, I will always be this wikis best Narwhal. 08:01 does it do commands? 08:01 !say who knows 08:01 no 08:01 !help 08:01 /hep 08:01 It needs help 08:02 yes it does 08:02 type / help 08:02 poor robot 08:02 /help 08:02 it works for me 08:02 /say Hi 08:03 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 08:03 wait what? 08:03 I just typed / silence 08:03 /help 08:03 How often will bot be on chat for? 08:03 It is working for me and my bot 08:04 oh 08:04 All the time I am on chat 08:04 toa can I make you chat bot? 08:04 jk 08:04 We need one that is always on chat... 08:04 I might leave it open while my laptop is charging with the lid down during the day 08:04 what about at night? 08:04 but I can't do it at night 08:05 i am active for 2 more hours 08:05 * ToaMatau2004 is triggered 08:05 The times I am on are generally the active times 08:05 I wonder why 08:05 (laugh) 08:05 08:05 I just typed in a malware website by mistake. Yay. 08:05 xd 08:06 have you seen the youtube you are an idiot virus? 08:06 Time to run a virus scan 08:06 no and not planing to 08:07 I'm always on chat. 08:07 BTW, Lavie, at first, wanted to make me his botm 08:07 *bot. 08:07 yea 08:07 I closed to fast too know exactly what I typed. 08:08 If you want me to move the script to you or a ShivaBot, I can 08:08 But we know it works for me 08:08 Do it 08:08 did you know that at first Dadaw-2 was ment to be my bot? xd 08:08 Do it now 08:09 Or even your accounts can run the script 08:09 I only see the need for one bot 08:09 the reason he became dadaw-2 instead of bot is because I was having problems with scriptin it 08:12 test 08:12 working 08:12 workung 08:13 I just made LavBot the other day when Verallan suggested it 08:13 worküng. 08:13 can you pm me the script? 08:13 bergentruckung 08:14 ich bin die bergentruckung 08:15 Done @Matau 08:09 the reason he became dadaw-2 instead of bot is because I was having problems with scriptin it 08:12 test 08:12 working 08:12 workung 08:13 I just made LavBot the other day when Verallan suggested it 08:13 worküng. 08:13 can you pm me the script? 08:13 bergentruckung 08:14 ich bin die bergentruckung 08:15 Done @Matau 08:17 Now I have power 08:17 Now I have power 08:18 :} 08:18 :} 08:18 Done. 08:18 Done. 08:18 With Draft. 08:18 He's executed now. 08:18 Jk. 08:18 With Draft. 08:18 He's executed now. 08:18 Jk. 08:20 Two loggers at once confused it 08:21 08:18 :} 08:18 :} 08:18 Done. 08:18 Done. 08:18 With Draft. 08:18 He's executed now. 08:18 Jk. 08:18 With Draft. 08:18 He's executed now. 08:18 Jk. 08:20 Two loggers at once confused it 08:21 wb 08:23 08:23 toa you are 08:23 guilty 08:23 guilty 08:23 guilty 08:23 of? 08:23 idk lav is the onlyone who get the refrence 08:24 Too bad, that it doesn't have events of the 1st of June. 08:24 It will have anything when I am on chat because the bot will be with ,e 08:24 08:24 *me 08:25 toa pm 08:25 What if we plan a revolution against Toa in PMs? Of course, chat must hide it from public. 10:09 xd 10:09 Because it's planning a revolution too. 10:11 It's treason then. 10:11 RAAAAAAAAAGH 10:12 Noooo! Dadaw! 10:12 i feel the powahh of the dark side 10:12 when I was at the 6th grade someone told me something about my youtube carrer 10:13 he said that I will not have one sub with the kind of videos I am uploading 10:13 he was right 10:13 i got 500 subs 10:14 Heh. 10:11 10:08 What if we plan a revolution against Toa in PMs? Of course, chat must hide it from public. 10:09 xd 10:09 Because it's planning a revolution too. 10:11 It's treason then. 10:11 RAAAAAAAAAGH 10:12 Noooo! Dadaw! 10:12 i feel the powahh of the dark side 10:12 when I was at the 6th grade someone told me something about my youtube carrer 10:13 he said that I will not have one sub with the kind of videos I am uploading 10:13 he was right 10:13 i got 500 subs 10:14 Heh. 10:19 'sup, Tee Vee. 10:19 I am no longer a bot 10:19 but we got a new friend around 10:19 You're a Tee Vee. 10:11 It's treason then. 10:11 RAAAAAAAAAGH 10:12 Noooo! Dadaw! 10:12 i feel the powahh of the dark side 10:12 when I was at the 6th grade someone told me something about my youtube carrer 10:13 he said that I will not have one sub with the kind of videos I am uploading 10:13 he was right 10:13 i got 500 subs 10:14 Heh. 10:19 'sup, Tee Vee. 10:19 I am no longer a bot 10:19 but we got a new friend around 10:19 You're a Tee Vee. 10:20 bye GTG 10:20 bye GTG 10:20 Bye, then. 10:21 I'll stay here. 10:22 I hope someone else comes here. 10:22 do it 10:22 Do what? 10:25 I-i-it's nothing! 11:20 Finally, someone's here. 11:20 Though it's a not. 11:20 *bot 11:21 tie me pls 11:26 gtg bye. 2017 06 02